The Drunk Driver
by Fate2017
Summary: Who knew a drunk driver would be worse than Magneto in tearing Rogue apart. Rogue's best day of her life turned into the worse after coming home from a shopping trip. Can she pick up the pieces of her life and others by herself, or is Wolverine going to help her? Rated T due to sad chapters.
1. Celebrating

**Hope you guys like this! Not sure how many chapters I will do, so we will see how many reviews I get!**

**-Unicow**

_Bright, harsh lights._

_I'm lying on a cold steel table._

_There's a light blanket wrapped around me._

_Where am I?_

I open my eyes to lights as bright as heaven. How can I even know that? I look around and find myself in the med lab. Again. Then all the memories come flying back to me. I lay back down, clutching my head as I try to figure out which memory comes first. I hate this. Did something happen? Is everyone safe? What happened?

* * *

_Finally, my powers are under control! I leaned over to run a bare hand across the wall while I was coming back from the Professor's office, grinning at the feeling. The mirror hanging decoratively on the wood-panneled hall was smooth; it almost felt like a slow burn to my untouched skin. I smiled, while jogging down the hall and thinking to myself. No more gloves, scarves, or those damn long skirts! I can wear whatever I want, whenever I want too. Anna Marie D'Ancanto can finally touch._

_This morning, I just woke up and I felt the on and off switch of my mutation. I could feel it inside my head, just like the voices and memories of the people I've touched. I jumped up and ran to the Professor who agreed I had finally controlled my gift. He congratulated me and told me to go spend the day enjoying the ability to touch and feel. Only now, I remember hearing his amused chuckle as I sped out of the office._

_The first person I told was Jubilee, my best friend or my sister as I called her. Literally her gum fell out of her mouth as she stood there with her jaw on the floor! Soon she was jumping and hugging me, even kissed me on the cheek! We agreed to go to the mall that next day. But since there still was the threat of Magneto coming to find me, we had to bring someone else along. Our fearless leader said that the safest number is three. Not wanting to take One-Eye, I told Jubes to meet me in the garage in fifteen minutes and ran out of her room._

_I skipped up to his room, enjoying the feel of the wind running between my bare legs. I finally could wear a pair of shorts! When I got to his room, I barged in, knowing he wouldn't care. We had been through to much together for him to care. He was my savior. My hero. The man I secretly loved. The man who I knew, inside and out._

"_Logan! Ah got control of mah mutation!" My accent was coming out thick cause of how excited I was. He turned around from his dresser, with his eyes wide and his nose twitching, taking in my scent. I never did notice how his eyes always got darker when I was around him. Not until afterwards. _

"_Are you serious? Marie, that's great!" He strode two long strides and took me in his arms. I smiled softly against his chest, smelling his natural scent of trees, smoke, and **Him**. One of the many things I loved about him. He pulled back a little and looked me in the eyes. Taking his hand, he had placed it on the side of my face, lightly stroking. It took all of my control to not kiss him there and then. I wanted him so bad, but I knew he only me saw me as "kid". _

"_To celebrate, Jubilee and Ah want to go get a new wardrobe for me. Would you come with us? Scott wants everyone to stay in groups of three, and he'll ruin my day by watching all of our moves," I pleaded. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes while placing my hand on his face, knowing he would crumble. Hopefully, anyways._

"_Fine, meet me in the garage in 10 minutes. We can take Scooters new Mustang," he said. I smirked up at him, knowing Scott would not be happy with him once we got back. I smiled to myself. Even if I was 23, going out with my sister to shop and getting my crush to come with with us makes for an amazing day._

"_Okay, thanks Logan, Ah appreciate it." I touched his hand once more before going to meet Jubilee in the garage._

* * *

Who knew a drunk driver would be worse than Magneto.

* * *

**Uh oh, cliff hanger! Hope you guys like this little story! I will probably post another chapter later today or this week so enjoy and review! And I know this is a very short chapter, but I promise that this will be the only one! Please keep reading!**

**-Unicow**


	2. Relization

**I know this is pathetic probably but I got two reviews already and they make me want to keep writing! So thanks for that guys! Here's another! **

_***These words will be for the flashback***_

**-Unicow**

* * *

My flashback quit after I hear the swishing of the doors opening. Logan runs in, looking worried with Jean and the Professor close behind.

"Marie, darlin', are you alright? God I was so worried about you! Don't do that again alright?" He ran has hands over me while saying this, trying to see if I was hurt. I smiled sadly at him and took his hands in mine.

"Ah am really sorry for making ya worry Logan. Thanks for checking on me though." I looked into his eyes to see sadness that I had seen staring at me in the mirror not only two hours ago. I finally realized that Jubilee's death didn't just effect.

* * *

_When I reached Jubilee's room she was already dressed and ready in her favorite bright yellow shorts, pale yellow shirt, and a yellow beret. I smiled at her, thinking she looked like a canary. She put a piece of strawberry gum in her mouth, smacking it loudly, while holding out her arm for me to take._

_I smiled again and took it as we made our way downstairs. We had to stop to say goodbye to Remy aka Gambit, Jubilee's boyfriend for two years first before we left. I also knew as a secret her soon to be fiancé. Remy was going to pop the big question at her 23__rd__ birthday party this next week. It was a surprise how so many people knew, but not Jubilee!_

"_I'll see you later tonight Chere, Remy has some business to take care of downtown, than we can have that special dinner tonight when I come back, non?" He smiled flirtatiously as he slid an arm over Jubilee's waist. _

"_Of course babe! Me and Roguey here are going shopping so I'll be gone too! But I'll see you tonight Cajun." She winked at me while Remy gave her a tight hug and kiss before running to catch Storm to tell her he would be gone._

"_You ready to shop till ya drop Roguey? Cause we are going to get you every possible short skirt, shirt, or shorts for ya today!" We were both laughing as we made our way to the garage, knowing that I probably would drop due to Jibes shopping skills! _

"_You ready ladies?" We heard a voice say, from somewhere in the dimly lit garage. Jubes lit a small firework on her hand for us to see Logan leaning against the blue Mustang, with a cigar between his teeth. I didn't know he could have been sexier until then!_

"_Logan, just cause yah have super seeing doesn't mean we do! Turn on the dang light!" He smirked as I tripped over Jubilee and almost landing on my face. He got in the car and turned on the lights, allowing us to see. I slid my hand along the front of the car, marveling at the feel of the smooth metal against my bare skin. _

_When we got to the mall, we noticed right away how many people were there. We figured out there was a band playing, which included alcohol. We wanted to go but Logan said that it was too crowded for him and if Magneto was in there, he couldn't sniff him out. We agreed to meet back at the car at 7 and left to shop._

_Around 5 hours and 10 stores later, me and Jubes were trudging back to the car. We had so much fun shopping, but true to her word, Jubilee made me shop till I dropped. Laughing at one of our inside jokes we slammed the trunk shut and got into the car while waiting for Logan._

"_Gosh, Rogue I had so much fun today! I can't believe we spent so much money!" She laughed again at how the Professors face would be when he got the credit card bill. I laughed along with her until she suddenly stopped and hopped out of the car slamming it shut behind her. I quickly got out to see what was wrong._

"_Jubes, what the hell? Are you okay?" I got out to see her hunched over puking out all the ice cream we had had that afternoon. And trust me, it wasn't pretty. I held back her hair until she was finished, and handed her a bottle of water from my purse._

"_Thanks sweet cheeks, I'm fine. I think it was all that ice cream." She still looked a little pale but got back into the car. I frowned and followed her, wondering if she was really okay._

_We sat and talked for a little bit longer until Logan showed up with a new pack of cigars. I smirked at him as he got in, knowing he couldn't go a day without those horrible things._

"_We all set girls?" We smiled at him and nodded. He slowly put the car in park and took off into the flow of traffic on the highway._

* * *

I shook my head, trying to clear my head from the thoughts of the day. It felt like forever, but it was just a few hours ago that I was holding Jubes' hair back while she puked. Now Jubilee was in the morgue, along with her unborn baby.

* * *

**I know! I am really mean for another cliff hanger! Sorry guys, I do have to make sure you come back for more though! Anywhos, hope you like my little story! I think it will only take one or two more chapters before we are done with the flashbacks. And also I probably won't get to update that much this week because of life! But I will update sometime this week or weekend! Thanks and keep reviewing!**

**-Unicow**


	3. Screaming and Images

**Holy cows! Thanks everyone for all the reviews! It's amazing! And also thank you for the reviewer who helped me with the spelling! My mom is an English teacher, but she did NOT pass that gene on to me! Anyways thanks again! Keep reviewing!**

_***Still flashback words***_

**-Unicow**

* * *

"Marie, do you want to go to your room or somewhere else?" Logan asked me, but I knew he wanted to leave more than me. The haunting of labs and needles will never leave him or my nightmares. I smiled sadly, which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and nodded. Jean unhooked the wires from me and said to comeback if I felt dizzy yet.

I can't believe I fainted. I mean, I understand why I did, because Jubilee being pregnant was very shocking. Even Logan looked surprised when the Professor told us. I slowly got up, linked my arm with Logan's, and made the journey up to my room.

* * *

_We turned into the flow of traffic and headed back to the mansion. As me and Jubilee sung along to the radio, Logan tried to find a pair of ear plugs. I guess we were really bad for his sensitive ears! Me and Jubes giggled and quit, knowing we were honestly bad!_

_As we talked about random stuff after our singing contest, we never saw the semi swerve into our lane of traffic. Next thing I know Jubes is screaming and pointing to something in front of the car. Right when I turn my head the semi flies into us._

_The first thing I saw was a bright light. Like the med labs, but only more purer if that made sense. I slowly opened my eyes more to see a light shining straight on me. I was in front of Scott's Mustang… or what was left of it. Slowly sitting up, I looked around to try and find Jubilee and Logan. The first one I saw was Logan, laying face down in front of me. The first thing that crossed my mind was he didn't have his seat belt on, and this is just like the accident so many years ago._

"_Logan." I tried to say his name but it came out just as a small whisper. "Logan!" I finally got his name out, and to my luck saw his leg twitch. I screamed his name until he moved his head to look at me. His eyes opened slowly to look at me and got wider as he remember what happened. _

"_Logan! Get up! Please!" I was begging him now, trying to get him to save me again. I couldn't feel my left leg and my chest felt like it was on fire with each breath I took. He groaned, but slowly made his way to his feet. He shook his head as a cut on his forehead slowly knitted itself back together, not even leaving a scar._

"_Marie! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Where does it hurt?" He jogged over to me and fell to his knees, lightly touching my head and chest. I gasped in a breath as he touched my leg, as it felt like he had sawed it in half._

"_Gawd! Stop Logan! It hurts real bad!" He slowly shook his head, then his eyes got wide. The second he looked at me, I knew what he was thinking. Where is Jubilee._

"_Stay here, I need to find Jubilee. When I come back with her, you're gonna take some of my mutation and then we will help Jubes outta here. Okay darlin'?" I nodded, wincing as I did and watched him jog away. I slowly looked at the semi, seeing the driver hunched forward, not moving. Instantly I knew he was dead, and said a quick prayer for his soul._

_The next thing I know Logan is beside me again, his eyes red and dark circles under his eyes. I shook my head, whispering no. Jubilee wasn't with him. If she wasn't with him, than she had to be dead. The word floated through my mind again, and again, and again._

"_no… no…No… NO…NO! She can't be dead! Logan ya gotta go save her! Please! She still has her whole life! Logan go!" I broke down crying into his lap. I could hear him sniffling as well, trying to make the tears go away in his own eyes. Jubilee was practically his daughter. _

"_Marie, you need to turn on your powers. I am NOT loosing you either! That bastard took away his life and Jubes, but he is not taking you! Come on Marie!" He shook my gently, but I just cried harder. All of the memories of me and Jubilee were floating around. Me and her going to the mall countless times. Her comforting me when I caught Bobby cheating on me with Kitty. Her smacking her gum in Storm's class, getting a detention and my 5 dollars I had betted her. And lastly her and Remy, and the white dress she will never wear._

"_Marie! Please! Don't do this to me! Jubes would want you to fight! Come on!" He shook me harder yet, pulling me into his lap. I shook my head yes, knowing she would. As her scream kept echoing in my hand, I turned on my mutation and took Logan's hand. _

_His sadness, anger, and guilt hit me first. Then the images of the wreck in his eyes, me laying on the ground, the guy in the semi who wreaked like booze, and lastly Jubilee. Her laying in the car, her yellow outfit stained in blood. That image was branded into my brain the moment I saw it._

_I felt my ribs and lungs healing, lastly my leg and the bruise on my scalp. I let go of Logan as soon as I could move again and turned my mutation off. Logan was breathing hard, sweat on his brow and lip. I couldn't stand it any longer and kissed his lips slowly, getting the sweat off. He kissed me back softly, then pulled back. His eyes were filled with sadness as he picked me up slowly and made the half mile journey back to the mansion._

* * *

I looked up at Logan as we turned the corner for the elevators. The sadness was still in his eyes, followed by a few unshed tears. I knew he was trying to be strong for me, but I didn't want him too. I put a hand on his chest to stop him and stood in front of him.

"Logan, Ah never hide anything from ya. So ah don't want you to either." As the last word fell out of my mouth, the first tear fell out of his eyes. He pulled me into his arms, and slid to the ground. We stayed like that for over a hour before we started the what seemed like the never ending journey to my room.

* * *

**I know! Kind of a depressing chapter! But this story is going to be a little depressing at first, but the later chapters will be happier! I promise! But thanks for reading and keep reviewing!**

**-Unicow**


	4. Starting Forward

**Again thanks for all the reviews and favorites! I am super glad that so many people like it! But keep reading and if you have any comments or suggestions, message me or put it as a review! Thanks!**

_***Again, still flashback words***_

_**-**_**Unicow**

* * *

After Logan shut the door to my room, I pretty much broke down. Again. He just picked me up and carried me to my bed, lying down with me on his chest and between his legs. He hugged me and rubbed my back until I finally had calmed down.

I looked into his eyes, which were still filled with sadness. I smiled sadly, and wiped under his eye with the pad of my thumb. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand. I didn't know why it had taken me so long to realize that I wasn't the only one affected by Jubes death.

Death. Just that word could make me shiver. I had seen a lot of death already in my short life already, but this one had been the worse. I looked up at Logan again and tears welled up in my brown eyes.

He had his head down, while sobs slowly racked his body. I pulled him into a tight hug as he put his head on my shoulder, taking in my scent. After he quieted, I pulled his head back to look at me. Logan looked like he was a hundred years older by the way his eyes looked. I slowly pulled his head closer to mine, only centimeters apart.

His lips tasted sweet, just as I imagined them. But just as the kiss started to turn heated, he pulled back. I looked up at him with questioning eyes but all he did was shake his head slowly.

"Marie, this is only the grief talking for ya. You don't want me." He got up off the bed and made his way to the door. I grabbed his hand before he turned the door knob all the way.

"It's not grief Logan. Ah do really want ya. Ya just don't see it yet." He turned around and looked to see if I was lying. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him hard. He returned it passionately as we made our way to the bed.

The only thoughts that kept running through my head was how proud Jubilee would be of me for finally kissing Logan, and how much I loved him.

* * *

_By the time we made it to the mansion, I was overwhelmed by grief. Logan was pounding on the door, trying to get someone to open it. Finally Storm opened the door to find us. _

"_Logan? Are you alright? What happened?" She ushered us into the mansion and had us sit down on the steps of the stairs. I only started crying harder and Logan rocked me back and forth, trying to whisper soothing words in my ear._

"_We got in a car accident. The fucker was drunk and was driving a semi. I was thrown out the window and Rogue somehow ended up by me. Honest to god I thought she was dead! Then she said my name so I rushed over to her. Then I went to go check Jubilee…" When Logan said her name I let out a long wail that could have woken the dead._

_Storm put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes, trying to keep the grief in. She sank to the ground sobbing silently. The same happened to Kitty and Jean, while Bobby, Hank, Scott, and the Professor stood there in shock. Remy had to be held back by Hank and Scott when the Professor told him. He almost got to Logan, but broke down instead. I gave him a hug through the fog I was in, knowing how much he must hurt._

_All the while, Logan stood there, feeling the guilt seep in as Remy glared at him through the tears in his red eyes. They had already called the police and they were taking pictures of the scene. Hank was going to drive there and arrange for Jubilees body to be taken to the morgue under the mansion, where he would do the hardest autopsy in his life._

_By the time I got to my room, it had already been a couple of hours since they had started on the autopsy. When I heard a knock on my door, I immediately thought it was Remy, looking for someone's shoulder to cry on. When I opened it I didn't expect to see Hank there, looking like he was about to pass out._

"_Hank? Are ya okay?" He stepped inside and shook his head no slowly. I pulled him into a hug and stayed like that for what seemed like hours. He finally pulled me, with his hands still around my face. The three words he said next sent me blacking out._

"_Jubilee was pregnant."_

* * *

Finally the flashback ended as Logan pulled me onto his lap still kissing me, but more softly. I pulled back, with tears in my eyes.

"How could she have been pregnant and died so early Logan? Remy is gonna die when he finds out! Ah know Ah almost did." He pulled me back into a hug and I felt his head shake slowly.

"I don't know darlin'. But I do know that we will be there for him, and anyone else that needs a shoulder to cry on. Cause that is what Jubilee would want us to do. What she would have done." I nodded, knowing she would want me to stay strong and keep her memory in my heart.

Now I just needed to keep going forward with me life. Starting with me and Logan and what will become of our changing friendship.

* * *

**I know! Still depressing! Sorry! But the next chapter will be on her funeral, but then we will go to Rogue and Logan and their relationship! Hope you still find this interesting! Review please! Thanks!**

**-Unicow**


	5. My Mate

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the reviews and everything! I can't believe how much feedback I am getting! And I also want to thank my new Beta reader! Maniac Productions! So thanks again and keep reading and reviewing!**

**-Unicow**

* * *

I woke up to a thunderstorm shaking the whole mansion. I immediately knew it was Storm, who can't control her powers along with her emotions. So at one point, one of them has to break. I sat in my bed and listened to the thunder roll over the trees of the forest before I heard the howl in the forest.

I bolted out of my room and ran for the forest, only in my boy boxers and a tank top. I listened to the howls grow louder and finally stumbled upon Logan in a clearing, only wearing his Levi jeans while tearing apart a poor defenseless tree.

"Logan?" I called his name, but the man who swung around was not the Logan who had cried in my arms this evening. Wolverine snarled at first, but stopped and sniffed the air to take in my scent. He sheathed his claws and stalked towards me. I wasn't scared, because I knew if Logan wouldn't hurt me then the Wolverine wouldn't either. Especially after the kiss we had shared.

"Wolverine? It's me, Marie?" I slowly walked to him with my arms in the air. He rushed towards me in one movement, and took me in his arms. He put his face in the crook of my neck, and growled something I couldn't understand.

"What did ya say, hon?" He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes. They were almost golden when the lightning crashed, showing me just how much of an animal he really was. But that was the side I had always wanted to meet. My Wolverine.

"M'rie. Mate." He finally growled out. I looked at him, trying to process what he had just said before he rushed away with me. He fell to his knees with his head in his hands. I rushed to him but he just snarled at me, which was a first for me.

"Just stay back Marie, I need to get him back in." He slowly got to his feet and rubbed his head. I watched him, knowing he was trying to get the Wolverine at bay. I had done the same thing so many times before when I had absorbed someone.

"Are you okay Marie?" He turned around and looked me in the eyes. They were back to their normal beautiful hazel. I smiled and nodded, but he just sighed and rubbed his face tiredly.

"Logan? What did he mean?" He looked at me like I had grown an extra head. He looked down after a few seconds and stared at his muddy feet from the storm. It had finally calmed to a steady drizzle, which meant Storm would probably just be crying right now.

"Uh… Marie… It is kinda hard to explain. And I know if I tell you, you're gonna be freaked out about how much of an animal I really am." He started to walk towards the mansion, but I grabbed his arm, stopping him. I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss before placing my hand on the side of his face.

"Ah already told ya Logan, Ah never hide anything from ya, so don't ya go hidin stuff from me! Please tell me what he meant! Ah won't run from ya." He looked at me, trying to decide if he should tell me or not.

"Fine, but let's go inside. I need a beer."

* * *

After we had dried off and Logan had his beer, I led him to the chairs on the porch, knowing he would be more comfortable outside. Wolverines don't like to be trapped indoors. As I sat down, Logan leaned against the railing watching my every move.

"When I was in Canada, I had just come out of a bar when I smelled something. It ended up being a man leaning on the side of the building, but he was a mutant. A feral that was 134 years old. He invited me to talk to him, said he had something to pass on to me." He paused for a while, lost in the memory before he shook his head and looked down.

"Ended up heading back to the bar, while he told me his life story. At the end, I asked him why he had chosen me to tell all of this too. He looked at me and said that his time on Earth was coming to an end soon, and that he wanted to pass on his history to another feral. Said even that he just somehow knew that I was the one. But what he told me at the end was that his biggest regret was never going after his true mate. That his instincts told him who she was, but he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had."

He stopped and looked up at me. I nodded my head slowly, taking in the information. So the Wolverine in him says I am his mate. I broke out into a sad grin of how Jubilee would have taken the information.

"Logan, Ah totally understand. And Ah don't care about that. I love ya. That is what matters right?" He broke into a smile. An actual Logan smile. I smiled back at him and got up to hug him. He kissed the top of my head before pulling me back, his face suddenly serious.

"The only thing is that when wolverines mate, they mate for life. So if we do have sex or whatever, I probably won't ever let you leave. And I don't want you to have to deal with that." After he finished reached behind his head and slapped him. Hard.

He snarled and grabbed my hand. "What the hell was that for darlin'?" I tore my hand out of his grasp and put my finger inches from his chest. His eyes just widened as he saw how serious I was.

"Logan! Ya have no idea what Ah want or don't want! What if Ah want ya for life! Have ya ever thought of that? I love ya! What more can Ah say!" He shut me up by pulling me forward for a hard kiss. I kissed him back before slipping his hand into mine, and led him up to my room. Where the Wolverine could come out to play again, only for a different reason.

* * *

**There ya guys go! Hope you liked it?! Review please! Thanks!**

**-Unicow**


	6. More Tears and Understandings

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating lately! Life has been way to busy! But anyways, a reviewer said that I just need to put more emotion or "beef" in my story so I will try and do that! Thanks for all the tips guys! And by the way this story will be written in a different person's POV to start out with.**

**-Unicow**

* * *

I watched Rogue take Logan's hand and lead him inside after they had finished talking. I cursed silently, thinking what the wolf man was about to do to precious Rogue. Hopefully he didn't attack her like the bastard he is.

It had been officially 4 hours, 23 minutes, and 12 seconds since I was told my mall rat had died. And only 2 hours, 4 minutes, and 32 seconds since Storm told me my Chere was with child. My child. Dead in her womb.

Again, another tear silently fell down my Cajun cheek. How could my sweet Chere die? I didn't even get to show her the ring. That was my worst regret. Not proposing to her sooner. Maybe if I had done something different, like taken her to lunch instead of dinner. Something!

And also not knowing about the child she carried until it was too late. I only wished I could have known, held her stomach as we lay together. Anything to show that I would have loved the child, just as much as I loved her. Why couldn't have Logan saved her?

Because he was too worried about Rogue. It made sense he checked on her first, since she was so close to him. But still? Maybe she was alive, waiting for him to come. What were her last thought? Was she thinking about me? Did she know about the baby, wishing for someone to save him or her?

Question after question ran around in my head, chasing each other. I just missed her. It had only been a few hours and I wish she was here, lying in my arms. But yet, Wolverine and Rogue seemed fine. How could they be doing God knows what in his room right now, while Jubilee has only been dead for a day!

It disgusts me. Before I know it, I'm jogging to his room. I wanted to make them suffer on how they could be having sex while Jubilee was dead under us in the basement. I knocked on his door, but after a few minutes I opened it to find the last thing I thought I would see.

Wolverine was asleep; his arm wrapped protectively over Rogue's stomach as she lay next to him, also asleep. Then something caught my eye as I was turning to leave. The moonlight was shining on the wolf man's face. A single tear was sliding down his cheek, over his stubble and down his neck. My mouth opened in the form of an o as I watched with shock to see the Wolverine crying.

Than with a start, his eyes opened, and I could see as plain as day how red they were from crying. We both stared at each other for a while until he mouthed the words "I'm sorry". I shook my head, nodding in understanding. He pulled Rogue closer to him, before shutting his eyes as I slipped out of the room.

I couldn't blame Logan for what had happened. It was, in all honesty, the drunks fault. He was the one who had drank and gotten behind the wheel of a semi. Logan was like Jubilee's dad, and he was hurting just as much as me, maybe even more for not being able to help her and seeing her lifeless body, all broken and bloody.

Sighing, I walked back to my room, hoping I could get some sleep before facing the day tough day tomorrow of telling the students of what has happened to their beloved teacher.

* * *

**Marie's POV**

* * *

I woke up to a strong arm holding me down. I panicked at first, remembering the accident, thinking I was still under something. Then that something moved, and I looked down to see Logan's hand clutching my waist. I smiled softly, knowing how those hands could kill something instantly, but also offer comfort to people around him.

I stretched like a cat, popping my back softly. He instantly lifted his head, looking for danger to see what had awoken his mate. I put my hand to his cheek, calming him down. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"Mornin darlin'" His voice rumbled like thunder in his chest and tickled my side. I giggled a little and stretched more. He slowly got up from the bed and sat on the side with his head in his hands. He rubbed his eyes tiredly before standing up and putting a clean shirt on.

"Are ya okay Logan?" He turned around, silently shaking his head no. I knew that no one was going to be okay for a while. Jubilee had been in almost everyone's heart. That was why telling the students today would be so hard. They all had loved her like a mother, a sister, or a best friend.

"No, but I know I will be after a while. So will you and everybody else." I nodded, wondering how long it would actually take. It made me think of how Remy was handling the accident. I got out of Logan's bed and grabbed the clothes I had taken off last night. His shirt and sweat pants were huge on me but that was what pajamas were supposed to be like.

I went into his bathroom and started the shower. The warm water allowed me to forget what was all going to happen today for a bit. After I got out I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, leaving it to dry naturally in its long auburn waves. I put on the clothes I wore yesterday and checked myself over in the mirror one last time.

Seeing my haunted eyes looking back at me, startled me. I didn't realize I had looked this sad, knowing Logan was probably worried about me with the look in my eyes. I leaned over and brought cold water to my face, trying to make it go away.

But I knew it wouldn't. I had to get past Jubilee's death before the sadness would leave my eyes. So I took a deep breath and walked into Logan's room. He was waiting for me on the by the window, overlooking the school grounds.

"Ya ready sugah? The sooner we start, the sooner the day will be over." He looked up at me and nodded. I grabbed his hand and hauled his adamantium laced body up, leading him to the door and a very painful day.

* * *

**I know pretty sad huh? But isn't everything sad until the funeral? That's what I was thinking so the funeral will be coming up soon and then we can get to some happy days with Rogue and Wolverine! Yay! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks**

**-Unicow**


	7. The Funeral

**Holy unicows! Chapter 7 already! I really hope you guys like this! And I also hope none of you have gone into depression reading this story! Just bare with me for this chapter and maybe the next one! After that it will all be happy, happy, happy! Thanks! Keep reading and reviewing!**

_**I am going to use writing like this for telepathic conversations.**_

**-Unicow**

* * *

To say telling the students what happened was hard, was an understatement. They all had already known that something was up after they had heard or seen me walking through the halls like a zombie, balling my eyes out. Everyone took it hard so the Professor, bless his heart, gave everyone the rest of the week off.

Me and Logan were walking in silence to the kitchen. Everyone had been in silence pretty much the whole day, and it wasn't a comfortable silence. It was the kind where ya knew there was a white elephant in the room and no one wanted to say why.

I pulled open the fridge and grabbed ingredients for a sandwich. Logan grabbed a beer and sat to watch me in more silence. I slapped the sandwich down in front of him and stalked out of the kitchen. I needed to do something other than wait around for nothing. He wasn't helping by just sitting there and watching me.

"Marie, wait." I just kept speed walking to the elevator. I needed a good Danger Room session to get my mind off of things, or also known as Jubilation Lee. He grabbed my arm and spun me around, I looked into his hazel eyes and saw how much I had hurt him by just walking away.

"I almost lost you in a car accident. Give me a couple days to realize you are really still here". Those words hit my heart like the sharpest dagger. I never had anyone to worry about me until I snuck into his trailer in Canada.

"Ah know. Ah am really sorry Logan. Ah just… need… Ah don't know. Something to get my mind off of her. Ah feel like she is haunting my brain sugah!" He pulled me into a hug, crushing my petite frame against his muscles. I let myself sink into him and enjoy the strong arms around me. Nothing could hurt me when his arms were around me.

"Let's go to the Danger Room. We can do a simulation together." I nodded my head and followed him to the elevator. Staring at his back, I finally knew I had someone that cared for me.

* * *

Two Days Later

* * *

I stood there in my best black dress, staring at the casket with a rose in my hand. My sister was in there, with my little nephew or niece that never got to see the sun. What if it had been me in there? Would everyone have been like this for me?

_Of course my dear. It would have been just as devastating._

I looked over to the Professor behind me. He smiled sadly and shook his head yes. Yet another tear rolled down my face as I understood yet another person cared about me. I nodded at him and returned my eyes to Jubilee.

I walked slowly to her and placed the white rose on the sleek box. I bowed my head and said a prayer. She was one of my saviors, helping me through every hard thing that went on in the mansion on my first couple days. Jubes supported me through Bobby's cheating, the cure, and my crush on Logan. I just hope she is proud of me for finally getting Logan. Where ever she is.

I placed a kiss on my hand and patted the casket, knowing I would see her again someday. As I walked back to my seat next to Logan and Remy, the taps started to play. I grabbed Logan's hand and leaned my head on Remy's shoulder. We waited until they ended and started the trek back to the mansion. Remy had asked me for advice on where he should be burying his Chere. I told him on a hill in the forest surrounding the mansion. Me and Jubes had always gone there to talk in private and she had said it was her favorite spot on the globe.

Remy had been quite during the whole ceremony. I tried to get him to talk to me, but he just said he was fine, that he just missed her. I missed her to, but it was unhealthy for him not to talk to anyone. Logan just said to let him grieve in his own way, that it was completely normal.

Logan took off his jacket to his suit and put it around my shoulders as a gust of cold wind rattled the fall leaves around us. He had actually wore a suit, said that Jubilee had always wanted to see him in one. I thought it was the sweetest thing that I had ever heard of.

We were behind everyone walking back to the mansion. The students had all been in one big group, trying to console each other, now they were leading us back. They decided to all go watch a movie together to try and get Jubes out of their heads.

Next were the teachers. Storm was pushing the Professor down the hill, trying to keep herself together. Xavier sat there in his chariot like a statue, probably looking into the minds of students to make sure they were okay. Remy walked beside them, in silence. I shook my head and pulled the jacket tighter around my shoulders.

"You okay darlin'?" The deep voice of my love rumbled beside me. I looked up at him, and saw him fighting with his tie, trying to loosen it. I stopped and loosened it for him, and put my hand on his cheek. He nuzzled into it, almost purring.

"Who knew that the big, bad Wolverine actually purred?" I giggled as he instantly stopped and glared at me. I patted his cheek and continued down the hill. He wrapped an arm around my waist and lifted me up over his shoulder.

"Logan! Put me down now! Ah am not a bag of potatoes!" I laughed again as he spun around. He set me back down with his hands tightly around my waist. I wrapped my hands around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"It's good to hear ya laugh again." I smiled up to him and nodded. I honestly hadn't laughed since the accident. I pulled his head down and kissed him. Our tongues battled for dominance, trying to overpower each other. When his hand started to go up to my breast, I broke the kiss and smirked up at him.

"We still have company in these woods Logan. Do ya really want to do it here?" He growled and put his head on my neck, nuzzling me. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand. We walked in silence back to the mansion.

I finally think that I am going to get over her death. Peace is still a long ways away, but I know it's closer than it had been in a long time.

* * *

***Wipes tears from eyes* I know I'm cruel for such sad chapters! I am terribly sorry! But this will be one of the last chapters of depression! Pinky promise! But favorite this story so ya know when I will update it next! Keep reviewing! Thanks!**

**-Unicow**


	8. Birds and Dying Fish

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you all get to see your family and friends! But here is chapter eight, and from now on there will not be as depressing chapters! There might be a few, but not as bad as the others! I want to get some humor in this story! Keep reading and reviewing! I love all the reviews I have received! Thanks!**

**-Unicow**

* * *

I woke up to birds chirping outside my window. It wasn't the happy sort of wake up call like in the movies, but one that was at 5:00 am. I growled and sat up, wishing I would have grabbed my air pistol out of my room in Mississippi.

I stomped over to the French doors in my room and banged on them. The birds just kept singing away, like their music was a One Direction song on the radio. I opened the doors with a yank, and stepped outside in my shorts and tank top. My hair flew around me like a tornado from the breeze making my appearance look more frightening. The birds took off with lightning speed as I smiled and gave them a mock salute before going inside.

The doors slammed shut behind me louder than I expected and I winced as I heard Logan growl in the room next to me. He had moved in there after the accident, said that he had to make sure I was okay. Jubilee probably would have locked me in his room if he had moved in next to me sooner.

My smile slowly slid off my un-makeup looking face. The funeral had seemed like forever ago. Sadly it was only yesterday that I had set the white rose on her casket. I shook the image out of my mind and started to make my bed to get my mind off of things.

"What's wrong Marie?" I whipped around with a pillow in my hands, ready to face the intruder that had snuck into my room. Logan leaned against the wall next to my French doors that were slightly ajar. How had he gotten in from outside so quietly?

"I thought I taught you better darlin'. A pillow?" He chuckled as I looked at Tweedy Bird pillow in my hand. He moved his head to the side as I threw it at him. Logan came over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How did ya get in here so quietly?" He smirked and tugged on my white strand of hair. I glared at him and pushed him back and walked into my bathroom.

"I'm an animal; I can be quite if I want to be." He leaned against the door frame of my bathroom door and watched me get ready. I had taken a shower last night so I started to brush my hair. It landed on my back afterwards in a pile of auburn.

"Logan ya are not an animal." His eyes got a faraway look in them as I watched him in the mirror. I turned around and watched him as his eyes got darker. Wolverine was coming to the surface.

"Logan, ya okay? What happened?" He shook his head and looked at me, his hazel globes piercing my heart with how much sadness was in them. He walked out of the bathroom and sat on my bed, putting his head in his hands.

"I have heard that from someone. Not from you or any of the geeks, someone from my past I think." I nodded my understanding and knelt in front of him. I knew how important his past was to him, how he wanted to find out what his own last name was.

"Ya should ask the Professor honey. He can help ya with that stuff. Ah know it is frustrating but ya should just keep trying at least." He lifted his head up and watched me. I smiled sweetly at him and gave him a slow kiss. He pulled me onto his lap as I continued to kiss him.

"Let's go to the lake or something today. Ah need something to keep mah mind off of things." He sighed as I stopped kissing him and nodded his agreement. I went to go pack the things I needed for our little trip.

We told the Professor where we were going and headed out. The lake was only about a half mile south of the mansion. It was a nice secluded spot that not many people knew about. Everyone usually swam in the Olympic sized water park back at the mansion.

I laughed as another branch swung and hit Logan in the face. I was walking in front of him and let branches go, causing him to spit and curse like an angry cat. He usually took care of the tree with his claws. Poor tree never stood a chance.

We finally made it to the lake. It was glistening and shining in the afternoon sunshine. I watched as a fish jumped out of the water and an eagle soared over head. I thought only pictures were supposed to look like this? I set my bag on the ground and pulled out my towel. I laid it out and set my things on it. It was still fall but thanks to Storm it felt like summer again.

I pulled my shirt over my head and climbed out of my shorts wearing only a bikini. Me and Jubes had bought this at the mall. I felt bad for wearing it, but I knew she would want me to enjoy it. Even Remy agreed. I had asked him to get rid of all the clothes but he had insisted on me keeping mine and Jubilees. He said that she would be pissed beyond belief if I didn't wear any of that.

The water felt refreshing on my skin, like a breath of fresh air. It was nice to go under water and not hear or see anything. A whole different world was down there. No death apart of it. Well besides that fish that got eaten by a turtle. Oh, and the frog by that muskrat.

I broke the surface of the water and gulped in air. I looked around for Logan to find him still standing on the grassy bank. He was watching my every move and I felt my cheeks turn red with embarrassment to think he saw my dive.

"Ya gonna stand there, or ya gonna hop in?" I yelled at him, knowing perfectly well that he could hear me even if I screamed underwater. He smirked at me and tore his wife beater off, his sculpted abs shined in the sun with a thin sheet of sweat. I gulped unconsciously as he jogged to the water. The splash knocked me out of the daze I was, and I laughed as he came up shaking his head like a dog.

"Why did it take ya so long to get in?" He chuckled as he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I gasped ended up with a mouthful of water. I smacked him in the chest playfully as he barked out a laugh. He slowly stopped laughing and smiled so wide that his canines were showing.

"I just couldn't get enough of the bikini." I grinned up at him and pulled him down for a kiss, while thanking Jubilee in the heavens. What started as a slow kiss, turned into a full on make out session. We made our ways to the bank and laid on my towel, still kissing like horny teenagers.

He pulled away from me and groaned at what I think was my appearance. I could feel how swollen my lips were, and Lord only knew how bad my hair was!

"How about we continue this at the mansion?" He whispered it huskily into my ear, making me shiver in delight of my mate's voice. I looked up at him and grinned, nodding yes.

"Only if we go to mah room though," I whispered back. He smirked and lifted his signature eyebrow as we got my stuff together. I let out a breathy laugh and sauntered down the now darkened path to the mansion. The thoughts of the day before had completely left my mind as Logan slapped my ass and started running back to the mansion. I laughed again and followed after him.

We ran back to the mansion for a night neither of us would forget.

* * *

**Another chapter there and gone! Hope you guys like this happier chapter? I know I still put some things in about Jubilee, but I had too! It wouldn't be right without Jubilee's memory in every chapter! So keep expecting her! Thanks for reading! **

**-Unicow**


	9. What's That Smell?

**I am so, so sorry everyone! I really thought I would get to update sooner but I guess not! Life is life right? And mine is super busy! Hope ya guys like this one... I wasn't sure about it but I'm thinking about ending this story soon and I need to put in a good ending since it started so sad!**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

_**The letter will be written in Italics**_

**-Unicow**

* * *

Life has been busy since the funeral. Everyone has gotten past it but we still missed Jubes like crazy. My sister sure knew how to light up the mansion cause now it feels more gloomy then anything. It has been three months since I laid the rose on her casket. Only one month since Remy left the mansion. That was a shock to me the most I think.

Remy and I had formed a sort of bond after the funeral. Logan was still there for me but it was different.We were there for each other if we needed a shoulder to cry on. I was helping to fill in the void of Jubilee being gone for Remy. He thanked me profusely for that, but yet he still hurt me by running away. The note he left hurt me even more.

_Dear Rogue,_

_You have helped me through the most difficult thing in my life, and for that__**,**__ I thank you chere. Jubilee and the babe would be beyond proud of you__**,**__ just like I am__**,**__ for holding everyone together. But I need to get away. Everything reminds me to much of her, and I believe I need a fresh start. I gave a number to Ororo where you can reach me at if you EVER need anything. I will be forever in you debt._

_Take care of the Wolf man and yourself, chere._

_Remy_

I haven't gotten the number from Storm. Logan said that we should just start over, like Remy was doing. Not to call him or anything. But I believed one of these days I will call him, and ask him why he left. Why did he leave me when I never left him? Remy will have some serious explaining to do.

On the bright side, laying here next to Logan has been the sunshine to my dark life. He has held me together when I thought I would fall apart. Since that night after we went to the lake, he has been my personal bodyguard; won't even leave my side when I go for a run in the woods! But that was one of the many reasons I love him.

He was sleeping, looking twenty years younger. I traced his jaw line and lips, giggling when he growled softly. One eye opened slowly and I giggled again. Before I knew it, I had a three hundred pound feral tickling me**.**

"Uncle! Uncle! Logan**,** stop!" He just kept moving his fingers over my side, making me squeal in laughter. I finally gained the upper hand by nipping his neck from where he hovers over me. A possessive growl ripped from his chest and soon he was kissing me for all I'm worth.

"Marie...you're gonna pay one of these days." I just huffed out a laugh and pushed him off of me. I stood up with all the dignity I had left from the tickling war, and sauntered over to the bathroom in our room. We had officially moved into a room in the teachers**'** wing together. It was wonderful living with the love of my life.

When I got to the body mirror, I stop to stare at my reflection. The auburn hair with the platinum stripes. My chocolate brown eyes. The southern pouty lips my hell of a mother blessed me with. My lean but curvy body. All around I thought I was pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty. The women who fell under my category of beautiful were Ororo, or some fashion model**.** I was just your usual woman. What did Logan even see in me?

"You're beautiful Marie, I'm lucky to have ya." His deep voice startled me out of the search of my body. He was leaning against the door frame in an all**-**out Wolverine pose. I smirked when he padded over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, nuzzling where my neck met my shoulder.

"Ah didn't know ya could read minds now sugah. Ah thought it was all feral?" He growled and softly bit my shoulder where a scar was from his previous mark. Another sign that I was his, and his alone. I smirked again and looked up at him through dark eyelashes. He gazed lovingly down at me and kissed me softly. He pulled back suddenly and sniffed my neck again.

"What are ya doin Logan?" I giggled while he turned me around and sniffed my hair. I pulled away from him and put my hands on my hips, waiting for an answer. It's not every day that my lover just goes around and sniffs me!

"Have you been wearing a different perfume or something? Ya smell good. Really good." He pulled me back to him and lifted me up onto the counter of our bathroom. He took another whiff of my scent and purred softly as he exhaled.

"No. Ah no that perfume upsets your nose hon. Nothin' different**,** Ah don't think. Why? What's it smell like?" I tilted my head wondering what it was. Logan never really said anything about how I smelled; maybe on how I looked or whatever, but not smelled.

"It smells almost sweet. It's still your scent but something sweeter. I've smelled it before, I just can't put my finger on it." I watched him stare at me like the answers were written on my forehead. Shaking my head, I kissed him softly on the lips and hopped down from the counter.

"Ah gotta meeting with Storm in a couple minutes. One of her friends from Africa is having a baby so she will be gone for a couple days. Lucky me gets most of her classes!" I straightened up our bed and threw the down on the last sentence. Why couldn't Kitty or someone else do it! Oh well. Life will go on.

I started to open the door to leave when Logan grabbed my waist and slammed it shut. I turned around in his grasp. "Logan? What the...?" I didn't get to finish before his lips got in the way. I happily complied for a while till I remembered my meeting. Pushing against him, I got him to finally let me go.

"I know why you smell different," he said.

* * *

Pregnant.

How could I be pregnant? Well, I know how, but I took the precautions! The pill was my constant friend! Logan was shocked**,** to say the least**,** when Hank gave us the results. He couldn't believe he was right. I couldn't believe I'm gonna be a mother.

We walked back to our room in silence. Hank told me to take it easy from now on, and to come back in a few weeks for a check-up. Easy as that**;** except it wasn't.

Logan shut the door and stood with his back facing me. I ran my hands through my hair and looked at my feet. I always wanted to be a mother, but I didn't think it could happen with my skin. Especially to be able to touch. This was _way_ too overwhelming for me.

"Logan... Ah'm sorry. I was taking the pill and everything, Ah swear. Ah don't know how this could have happened." I looked up to see how he would react, and was shocked to see him standing right in front of me. His expression was a mixture of shock, anger and love. _I_ couldn't have pulled off a face like that!

"You really think I'm mad at you? Marie, this is the best thing that has happened to me since I lost my memories!" He pulled me into a hug, and I couldn't help but squeeze him back. How could I be so lucky? The man I love is happy cause I have now tied him to me for the rest of his life!

"Ah thought you would be mad **'**cause now you're tied to me...ya know? For the rest of your life. Is that really okay with ya? Cause Ah'm gonna need ya now more than ever, Logan." My voice was soft, cautious as I admitted that I needed him; that I've always needed him. I silently hoped he wouldn't catch the hidden proclamation.

"I love you darlin'. Nothing is gonna change that. I already marked ya, so I get to have ya for as long as you'll take me." I smiled up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him in for a kiss. I broke apart and put my forehead on his, looking into his eyes. He flashed a wolfish smirk at me while touching the mark on my neck.

"Then that's gonna be a long time sugah." He smiled again and rested his hand on my flat stomach. We were gonna be just fine.

* * *

**You like? I do! :) This is probably one of my favorite chapters! The next one will be later in her pregnancy, and then maybe the little one will be born! If ya guys have ideas on what the sex and name will be, then either put it as a review or message me! I would love to hear them!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review or follow this story so ya know when I will update!**

**-Unicow**

**Beta's Note: Sorry it took so long to check this, peoples… Hopefully it won't happen again. But…Life gets in the way a lot in senior year.**

**Well my lovely Beta Reader put that note, but I totally understand! She needs to work on senior year and her mom had her knee replaced! So don't blame her people! :) Thanks Risika Kiisu Seto, you have done so much for me! :)**


	10. The Pregnant Life

**Wow, this is the tenth chapter already? I remember when I first thought of the theme for this! Craziness. Just craziness. Anyways, I'm pretty sure after this there will only be one more chapter to tie everything up! I want to put this chapter in here to give everyone a bit of how their lives are with Marie pregnant! **

**Two more announcements! One, if you haven't already, please, please, PLEASE, vote on the poll on my profile! It has a list of baby names that my reviewers have suggested! I would love to know which one to chose! The second, I have changed my Username to Fate2017 now! So please remember that if want to search for my profile or whatever!**

**Thanks!**

**-Fate**

* * *

"Logan."

"Logan."

"Logan!" I had to shove him on that one.

"What's wrong babe?" He sounds tired. Eh. Who cares, I'm getting beat up by his little one right now and chocolate ice cream with saltine crackers sound amazing!

"Can ya go get me some ice cream. Please sugah? I love you!" I thread my fingers through his wild hair while asking him. He just sighs and opens his eyes, looking at me with a confused face. I smile warmly up at him and he caves. Finally!

"I'll be right back." He grumbles and throws the covers back on our bed, grabbing a wife beater and slipping out the door of our bedroom. I glance at the clock and sigh at the numbers glaring back at me. 2:18 a.m. on a Saturday night. My six month old belly moves a tick from my child's foot. Or hand. Or head. Who knows anymore! I poke the spot back and receive an answering kick, making me giggle. The babe's got smarts!

The door opens and closes as Logan pads back in with a bowl and spoon. I scoot my pregnant butt over and let him settle back against the headboard before I rest my head on his arm. He sets the bowl on my stomach and hands me a spoon. I laugh at the natural way he does this, making my tummy a table.

"Why is your child so stubborn?" He glances down at me, looking for a reason why I would ask him that. I just take a heaping bite of my ice cream and crackers before looking back up at him.

"My child? Stubborn? You're sayin' that the cub gets stubbornness from me?" He lets out a sharp bark of laughter while shaking his head. I pout and wipe my mouth, putting the empty bowl on the bedside table.

"Well! I just want to sleep and the "cub" won't stop harassing me! And I'm not that stubborn!" Logan just stares at me with a look of understanding and disbelief while muttering to himself.

"You are to stubborn darlin'!"

"Am not!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nope!"

"Marie!"

"What!"

I laugh as he clunks his metal head back into the wall with a loud thunk. Of course I know I'm stubborn! Always have been, always will be! I'm a Southern Bell after all. A spitfire! That's what Logan says anyways.

"You're killing me darlin'. Slowly but surely." I just pat his chest and grab his hand, setting it on the side of my belly while interlocking our fingers. Pushing slowly, I have him feel the tiny arm that is now kicking my side. He gasps softly and rubs the spot, getting a response almost every time.

"I may be killing ya, but if this baby will hurt ya worse when they start dating and not wanting to be seen with ya." He growls loudly and kisses me on the lips. I grin and kiss him back, then smile softly as he trails kisses to my shoulder then bites me softly. His eyes have gotten darker and he shakes his head, leaning back a bit. I just rub his arm, letting him get a hold of himself. Of his animal.

"Sorry. But don't even say that Marie. Let's have the baby first and teach the cub how to walk then we can talk bout that... stuff." I giggle at his ending. He just lays down and and pulls me down with him, spooning me while resting a protective hand on my stomach. We fall back asleep, dreaming of our child and looking forward to the checkup in the morning.

* * *

"Everything looks good! Perfect size, weight. Heartbeat is normal." Jean looks up at us and smiles sweetly. Almost to sweetly. I've never trusted her that good, with her always chasing Logan even when she has Scott. Makes me wanna rip her to shreds trying to get my man. A growl unconsciously escapes my lips and Logan sets a hand down on my shoulder.

"Great. Thanks Jeannie." I glare up at him when he calls her that. If he wants to flirt with her, he can do it when I'm out of the room. But my mate looks down and winks at me, rubbing my shoulder with his strong hand. Fine. He get's off the hook. For now anyways.

"Do you guys want to know the gender? I can find out if you want!" We look at each other on that. I wanted to know. He didn't. With my best pout in place, I grab his hand and scratch lightly between his knuckles, earning me a soft growl. The areas where his claws come out have always been sensitive, giving me an advantage.

"I think we are gonna wait Jean. Thanks though." I smirk slightly and let go of his hand after his answer. Logan just huffs and helps me up off the table, leading me back upstairs. I waddle quickly to keep up with is long strides and finally grab his hand for him to slow down when we reach the elevator.

"Are ya mad sugah? Ah promise to make it up to ya." I flutter my eyes prettily and shuffle into the claustrophobic space. I never did like small places.

"Really? And how do ya plan that?" He wraps an arm around my waist and leads me out and down the hall to our room. I just smile and open the door leading him into the bedroom.

"Well..." I get cut off as he kisses me on the lips possessively. Smirking, I grab his hair and pull backwards, causing him to snarl at being handled that way.

"Now sugah. That's no way to talk to your girl." I giggle as he glares at me, not knowing what I was going to do next. Placing myself shamelessly up against him, I let his head go and grab his hands, putting them on my stomach.

"I'll be glad to repay ya, but our child is demanding food at the moment. Let me eat something first then you can have me." He sighs at nods, always putting his child before himself like a good father. I give him a light kiss before heading to the kitchen, thinking the entire way.

I finally believe that we are ready for this kid. Ha, kid. Who thought that almost over a year ago, Logan was calling me a kid. Lots of things have changed. Lots. Majorly the wreck. Losing my beloved sister Jubilation Lee. I rub my stomach thinking about her. If she would have lived, our children would have been best friends. Just like us. They would have taken care of each other, loved each other. God I miss her.

A lonely tear escapes and leaves a wet trail down my cheek. I let it fall, knowing it was not the first and certainly not the last. I grab my turkey sandwich and decide to walk to Jube's grave. It's not far, but far enough for my pregnant self to be tired.

When I get there, I sit down and lean against the head stone. The cold stone behind me seems harsh but yet soothes me, like I'm closer to her here then anywhere else. I pat the ground under me softly while eating my sandwich. Looking around, this place was special. Just because she had once enjoyed it and is now resting here.

"Ah'm sorry Jubilee. Maybe if Logan had went and checked on ya first... Ah pray to the Lord that ya didn't suffer though. Cause Ah swear on my child, Ah would have never wanted ya to hurt." I wipe the tears off my face and calm down before taking another bite and listening to the nature around me.

"Anyways, Ah just wanted to tell ya bout the baby. Jean said everything is looking good. Ah only got about two or three more months left. Honestly hun, Ah'm scared to death! What if Ah'm not ready to be a mother? What if Ah do something wrong?" At that a soft breeze suddenly comes up and caresses my face and body. It felt like a hug, while someone was patting my stomach. I looked around but didn't see anything.

"Just wanted to say Ah love ya Jubes. Ya changed my life. Ah'll always be grateful for that. Thanks babe." I kiss the headstone softly and push myself up. Smiling quietly, the breeze comes back and lifts the leaves that had scattered across Jubilee's area into a little tornado. They fly away, leaving the spot crystal clean. Shaking my head I laugh softly and head back to the mansion.

She was gone. I had come to turns with that. I miss her, and will always miss her, but now I have to focus on my child. The baby needed someone, and I was gonna be there along with my mate. Me, Logan, and the spirits of Jubilee and her child are gonna give this kid the life we could never have.

A life with friends, family, and a home.

* * *

**Awww, adorable huh? The ending just sorta came to me! But don't worry, this isn't the ending! I gotta add the birth and what the baby is going to be named otherwise that would be a major cliff hanger! Also, thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed or followed or added this story to their favorites! I give you all my greatest thanks, because each and everyone of ya guys have made me want to continue this story!**

**Thanks for everything! Please review to give me anything ya want in the next and last chapter!**

**Also, I'm SO sorry for this being such a long wait. My beta has just graduated and she was in Florida for two weeks, and I thought she deserved a good break! I always wait for her approval before I post anything. So congrats on graduating again! Thanks for all ya do for me, and everyone on here!**

**-Fate**


End file.
